Gaia Soren-Ladris
Gaia is the child of Caine Soren and Diana Ladris, born during Fear, and whose body was taken over by the Gaiaphage shortly after birth. She is described as having blue eyes and hair like her mother's. She is said to look very beautiful like her mom. Plague Gaia was conceived during Plague, with Diana realizing she was pregnant at the end of the book by accidentally reading her baby's power level (2 bars at the time). Due to her pregnancy, Diana left for Lake Tramonto instead of staying in Perdido Beach with Caine, as she decided her child was now her main priority. Fear The Gaiaphage found out about Gaia and sent Drake to get Diana so the Gaiaphage can be reborn. At this time, the Gaiaphage was growing weaker and the barrier was growing darker. Drake captured Diana and Justin at Lake Tramonto and made his way to the mine shaft. When the reached there, Penny and Brianna "Breeze" were there traveling in the darkness (The barrier had grown fully dark so there was not light). Penny followed Drake and created an illusion of lava to distract Brianna. Inside the Gaiaphage in the deep, central, slope area - created by Duck Zhang- Diana was going into labour and Drake nor Penny knew what to do. Brianna came along and shot Penny and Drake had already turned into Brittney Donegal and her head was cut off by Brianna. When Gaia was born, the Gaiaphage was disguised as a crib and and Brianna laid Gaia in it. At that instance, the baby was taken over by the Gaiaphage. Light Because Gaia started to grow with supernatural speed in the time period between Fear and Light, she had already reached a age equivalent of at least 5-6 years by the beginning of Light. Now growing ever more stronger, Gaia continued to become more and more dangerous to her surroundings. In the beginning of Light, Gaia is quite innocent, having not used her powers to cause any serious damage to the FAYZ, yet. But that ended when Alex, a red-haired man from the outside world, was transported into the FAYZ Wall. Gaia immediately decided it was time for her to get her revenge, and set out on a journey throughout the FAYZ to kill every living human in the area. During an encounter on the highway, Gaia cripples Sam and breaks Caine's spirit by torturing him. She leaves Sam on the road and takes Caine along with her. In an ambush by Edilio, Gaia kills Brianna and proceeds to destroy the town. When she loses Jack's power after his death, she flees to the border, killing children and adults through the FAYZ wall. After Orc is killed, she turns to face Caine, who has been possessed by Little Pete. They kill each other in a dramatic showdown and when Gaia dies the FAYZ comes down. Trivia Gaia means "Earth" or "World" Gaia's name is used as a primordial deity in Greek mythology. Category:People allied with the Gaiaphage Category:Gaiaphage side Category:Characters Category:Female people Category:4-bar moofs Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased